Emily hides in San Francisco
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Emily goes to San Francisco to hid from Doyle and soon wants to end her life.  Will she met her knight in shinning amour?
1. Chapter 1

Emily wished she could wake up from this terrible nightmare. But she couldn't. She could hardly bear to look at herself when she took a shower. The ugly scars were there and would be there for life. She had the tattoo that Doyle put on her taken off but it was very painful. It left a scar.

Sometimes she wished that she had died. She should have been dead but by the grace of God lived. What man would find her attractive? Forget about ever wearing a two piece bikini again, not that she wore it very often in her youth. Tears came down her cheeks. It was the end of her life with men. She'd been very unlucky in life with men. They had been few and far between and none of them went anywhere. Doyle hadn't been that great of a partner either, she was afraid of them being killed.

For a couple of years Prentiss had battled severe depression and nightmares about Doyle... She couldn't work and she basically spent nearly all of her time in her apartment. Rarely went out. She started to neglect herself and wasn't eating properly. Taking pills hadn't helped her. A couple of weeks ago she had thrown them out. She was walking across the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. It was 4:00a.m. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had nobody. No family, friends. Nothing. She had been thinking about ending it all by jumping across the bridge and this hour seemed to be a good time. No one would notice as it was foggy and it was light traffic on an early Sunday Morning.

No one noticed as she climbed up to the top of the Bridge. She was now on the top tier of the Bridge and could see the water below. She closed her eyes, asked God for forgiveness and jumped. When she hit the water, she blacked out.

Mark Sawley was surprised when he went to San Francisco General that the woman he saved was still alive. She was barely alive when he had gotten her into his boat. By the time the ambulance took her to the hospital, she had a very weak pulse and had flat-lined 3 times before coming back to life.

Mark did volunteer work at the hospital. They saved his life 30 years ago, When he was in his mid 30's, he'd been badly burned in a house fire which took his wife and two small children. Although his face had been spared, he was burned in the torso area. About 70% of his body had second and third degree burns. People stared at him and some of them made fun of him. Some kids screamed when they saw him. Two years after the tragedy Mark considered suicide (her parents were dead and he had no siblings), and had actually walked up and down the bridge considering suicide. As depressed as he was, he couldn't bring himself to jump from the bridge.

He walked by Emily's room. She had just woken up.

Several hours later she was shocked when she woke up in the hospital. She had broken both of her legs and several ribs. She had cuts and bruises. She was very lucky. A man on the bay in a boat had seen her jump into the water and had saved her.

The next chapter she will met him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mark Sawley had gotten Emily unto the boat, he'd seen the ugly scars on her abdomen. He didn't know what had happened to her in the past, but figured it was a violent assault by either an ex-partner or violent criminal. It didn't look like it was from surgery.

A doctor had come in and told Emily that she'd broken several ribs and she had broken both legs. She was lucky to be alive. She just listened and said nothing.

"Wouldn't you know it, I screwed this up as well." said Emily to herself.

She was surprised to see that someone had sent her flowers. It was from the man who had rescued her when she fell into the water. For the first time in months, Emily smiled.

Mark Sawley worked at the hospital as a volunteer. He asked her if he could come in and chat with her. She was agreeable to this which surprised him. She didn't seem to notice his burns scars and if she did, she didn't make any comment or look at him like she was shocked.

"I tried to take my own life a couple of days ago. For months, I've been very unhappy. My mother died last year and I have no family and friends. I figured if I jumped up the Golden Gate Bridge no one would miss me. Of course I failed at it which isn't surprising."

"Someone saw you jump off the bridge. You were rescued and then brought here. You're very lucky as I've heard you flat lined three times and were brought back to life."

"Just my luck." Said Emily who started to laugh but the pain in her ribs stopped her.

"Well you need to have some rest. I will see you later. "

In about a week Emily went home but needed assistance. Mark Sawley offered to help her out. She had told her that her last name was Smith but Mark suspected that she might be trying to hide from something. She seemed very leery of him and leery of men in general. He knew it had something to do with her past.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily was very careful what she told Mark. He didn't press the issue which was fine with her. She found out that he'd been badly burned in a fire that killed his wife and two small children back in the late 1970's. His injuries could be seen by everyone. Her injuries were for the most part covered up with clothing. It wasn't long before she was more her old self.

"Emily, there someone here to see you." Said Mark who had opened the door.

Emily almost fainted when she saw Agent Seaver walk in. It had been months since she'd heard from JJ which was most unusual. Something about Seaver's presence made her very uneasy.

"Just seeing how you're doing. Gee, it's been a long time Emily." Said Seaver.

"What are you doing here? Where's JJ?"

"No one knows Emily. She's been missing for months. Doyle might have gotten to her."

A look of horror came over Emily.

"Who are you and why are you bothering Emily." Asked Mark.

"I'm Agent Seaver from the FBI. I'm concerned about Emily's Safety due to Doyle still being on the loose."

Emily opened her apartment door.

"Get out of my house. I don't want you anywhere near me and if I see you again, I will kill you." Screamed Emily.

Agent Seaver quickly left and Emily watched her leave rather quickly.

Emily then quietly sat down and told Mark the story about Doyle. Tears came down her cheeks as she told him about the vicious attack that almost killed her.

The TV was on and a picture of Agent Seaver came out.

"This woman is armed and very dangerous. She is suspected in the disappearance and possible homicide of an FBI agent and possibly might be with a man named Doyle."

Mark notice a black car pulled up in front of her apartment. Thankfully for Prentiss there was an old fire escape. They quickly escaped. They barely escaped the group fleeing in Mark's car. In the meantime Prentiss was on her cell phone calling Police.

Prentiss had never been to Mark's apartment which was several miles away. In the safety of his apartment, she watched on TV this horrible incident unfold. It was shocking to see Agent Seaver trying to shoot police. She was hit and fell from the balcony two flights down. Doyle and his men had barricaded themselves in Emily's apartment. They were armed with machine guns and military style weapons. For four hours the apartment complex where Emily lived became Gunfire at the Ok Corral. FBI agents and police fired many rounds of ammo. When it finally ended six hours later, Doyle was dead as were 5 of his men. One FBI agent was slightly injured. Agent Seaver bled to death while the gunfire was being exchanged.

Emily was relieved to find out that JJ was okay (she had gone into hiding for several months) due to Seaver breaching security. Before JJ disappeared she had told Emily to beware of Seaver if she ever showed up at her apartment. This was why Emily reacted so strongly towards her. Had she not known, both she and Mark would be dead.

Five Years Later

Emily had moved in with Mark. This was the first time in her life that she was in a relationship with a man that she loved and one that loved her. She was truly happy with him. She found out later that he was the one who rescued her and saved her life.


End file.
